


Crush

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: I have a crush on you.
Relationships: Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter





	Crush

Crush

Bgm:A Place Called You-Emma Stevens

金红AU 普通上班族金×执勤交警红

【I have a crush on you.】

1.  
十字路口的信号灯坏了。  
站在卫生间的镜子前刷牙的时候，金特尔才后知后觉地想起今天早上自己是被汽车刺耳的鸣笛声而非闹钟叫醒的。  
牙刷带着薄荷味的牙膏送进嘴里，金特尔感觉自己三分魂醒着，七分魂睡着，有气无力地刷着，刷着刷着差点又一头栽进洗脸池里。  
周一综合症啊周一综合症，白领金特尔痛不欲生地腹诽着。  
不过呢，周一对于马蒂亚斯·金特尔先生来说，应该是痛并快乐着的。  
公寓坐落在十字路口东北，楼下就是星巴克，金特尔手上拿着拿铁和三明治，往公交车站牌边的长椅上一坐，摊开尚且热乎的《多特蒙德日报》，吃饭看报等车。  
不过比起看报，他看得更多的是为信号灯抽风引起的交通堵塞忙的手忙脚乱的埃瑞克·杜尔姆警官，周一正好该他值班。  
今天的路真的是格外地堵，本来每天都很准时的119路迟了十分钟还没到，金特尔无心翻阅每日必读的财经版面，眼睛恨不得贴在小警官身上。  
埃瑞克·杜尔姆警官穿着略有些偏大的警服式大棉袄，小脸被初冬的小风吹得像是打了蜡的苹果，红彤彤的，叼着哨子在堵成糨糊的车流里像只小猴子一样上蹿下跳。  
他真好看啊，又是金特尔对着小交警不动声色犯花痴的周一。  
正看得入了迷，119路姗姗来迟，金特尔不无遗憾地合上报纸，一步三回头地刷卡上车。  
上了车低头一看表，坏事，今天大概要迟到，全勤劳模金特尔心里很慌，但当抬起头还依稀能够看见一点点杜尔姆纤细的背影，金特尔先生把心一横，告诉自己吃亏是福。

2.  
一路狂奔进了公司，正好踩点最后一分钟出勤打卡，金特尔一屁股坐在自己的办公桌前，喘成狗。  
隔壁的霍夫曼闻声而动，一脸的不怀好意“哦哟，公司的全勤劳模今天居然踩点。”  
对面的克拉默头也没抬打着字，“乔纳斯，你忘了，今天可是周一。”  
“你不说我都忘了，”霍夫曼猛地一拍大腿，立刻目光光灼灼地盯住金特尔，“对对对，你和你的小警官发展到哪一步了？”  
“嘿，伙计们，听我解释，”金特尔窘迫地举起手来示意，“just a traffic jam,ok?”  
“搞了半天你还没告白啊，”克拉默表示自己不能忍，并且对自己的关注点错位毫无知觉，“马蒂不是我说你……”  
“克里斯我跟你讲，马蒂这种男人典型的闷骚内秀，心里指不定早就已经到了啪啪啪那一步了呢。”霍夫曼摩挲着自己的下巴，一副过来人的做派。  
金特尔表示自己要窒息了，他红着脸强装淡定，梗着脖子说：“我不是，我没有。” 然后把一厚沓企划案和资料拖到桌子中间，把自己埋了起来。  
霍夫曼和克拉默对视一眼，几乎是同时开始腹诽。  
马蒂亚斯·金特尔，说出这样的话，你的良心不会痛吗？

3.  
关于不食烟火的劳模先生是何时下海的，某位不愿透露姓名的大小眼先生表示自己有话要说。  
故事要回到半年前，金特尔刚从老家弗莱堡到多特蒙德的第一个星期说起，刚刚搬来的他东西多到不行，大学学长克拉默先生本着帮助学弟的原则把自己刚到手的大众宝来借给他用来运行李。  
金特尔图省事，把车直接停在了公寓楼下，等他抱着大包小包上了楼放完东西下来，正好遇见那天执勤的小交警杜尔姆杵在车边上，专心致志地，开罚单。  
杜尔姆写完罚单，一抬头看见面前一目瞪口呆的大傻个子，心想这肯定是车主没错了，便语重心长地开始了交通安全教育，“先生，这是十字路口，不能随便停车，你这样算违章啊。”  
说完，撕下罚单，拍在了金特尔的胸口上。  
金特尔无话可说，老老实实交了三十欧的罚款。  
正好杜尔姆警官刚转正不久，一腔热血，又兴致勃勃地对倒霉的金特尔来了几次口头教育。  
然后，金特尔先生就被光着屁股的小孩子用箭射中了。  
知道事情前因后果之后，克拉默&霍夫曼：这也能一见钟情？  
以至于后来那两人在一起了，单身老学长克拉默先生每每想起这件有点狗血的事情，都有一种自己冥冥中当了一次红娘的错觉。  
啊不对，是自己的车完成了一次完美的助攻。

4.  
新手交警杜尔姆上岗也有半年多了，头一次感觉执勤了一个早高峰，身体仿佛被掏空。  
晚高峰之前，他和同事交了班，顺便拐去了街口新开的一家超市逛逛，打算好好犒劳一下今天透支过度的自己。  
排着队等待付款时，突然有人从背后拍了他一下。  
杜尔姆转过头，懵懵地看着眼前脸熟的大个子。  
金特尔拎着一个购物篮，有些腼腆地冲他笑着，“嗨，杜尔姆警官。”  
“你好，你是那个……”杜尔姆因为想不起来尴尬地从脸红到脖子。  
“之前我把同事的车停在十字路口被你罚了，就是那辆大众宝来。”金特尔小心翼翼地提醒。  
“哦~对对对!我想起来了，我想起来了。”杜尔姆恍然大悟，原来就是那个被罚了其实很丢脸但还是要尽力保持笔趣菲斯的那位小哥啊……  
“今天早上执勤应该累坏了吧，遇到这样的拥堵。”金特尔继续套近乎。  
“是的！”杜尔姆一想起这个就来气，“信号灯平时都好好的，今天居然抽风了，工作日第一天早上就碰上这样的情况，真是——”转而杜尔姆一脸疑惑地看向金特尔，“你怎么知道今天我执勤？”  
金特尔好像听到了自己大脑在几秒之内疯狂运转的声音，“……因为119，对，119路车站就在你执勤的那个岗亭对面嘛，我每天都在那里等车去上班的，碰巧就看到你了。”  
“那你今天八成迟到了，不过这也不能怪我啊，我一个人真忙不过来。”杜尔姆悻悻地低下了头，委屈得像只小动物。  
金特尔在心里安静地炸成了烟花，他强忍住想要揉一把小警官头毛的冲动，安慰道：“没有啦，我运气比较好，踩点上班，没迟到。”  
“真的？”小警官露出了狗狗眼，大眼睛里跳跃着愉悦的光芒。  
“真的。”金特尔态度十分诚恳。  
好巧不巧，轮到杜尔姆买单了，他笑眯眯地冲金特尔挥挥手，“那就好，先不说啦，我就住十字路口西南边，改天再聊。”  
金特尔点点头，不动声色地敛去眼底的雀跃，等杜尔姆一转过身去，就忍不住冲收银员飞了个眼刀，收这么快干嘛啊……  
无辜的收银员感觉背后一凉，忍不住摸了摸鼻子，今年冬天真冷啊。

5.  
每个赛季的鲁尔德比对多特蒙德的每个球迷都是相当于升学嫁娶动迁的大事。  
而这个赛季的杜尔姆表示自己真的是倒霉透了，他坚信负责派值班表的队长肯定是故意的，否则为什么每次碰上比赛日都是轮到他值班，而且回回夜班。  
黄黑死忠埃瑞克·杜尔姆表示不服。  
更郁闷的是，杜尔姆负责的这个路段比较繁华，夜生活结束的比较晚，想要躲在岗亭里用手机看直播几乎没可能。  
但是作为一个合格的多特蒙德球迷，哪怕是因为上夜班不能去看球赛，杜尔姆也要“全副武装”。  
所以傍晚时分，下了班的金特尔在星巴克遇到杜尔姆时，杜尔姆脖子上裹着黄黑色印着BVB字样的围巾站在咖啡厅的电视前面紧张兮兮地看着赛前解说嘉宾对两边首发阵容的一些看法。  
“嘿”，金特尔小心翼翼地靠了过去，“你今晚要看德比？”  
“Nein”,杜尔姆跟他打了个招呼，有气无力地灌下一口冰美式，“我今晚要值夜班，唉，真倒霉，回回都是轮到我值夜班。”  
一听这话，金特尔表面上表示遗憾，心里说老实话有了点小算盘，“要不这样吧，你值完晚班，我陪你一起看重播怎么样？”  
杜尔姆显然没想那么多，他歪着头几乎是不假思索地答应了，“好啊，反正一个人也怪没意思的。”转而他忍不住上下打量着金特尔，“等一下，我得确定一下，咱俩是一个阵营的吧。”  
你要是隔壁沙矿的，分分钟打起来，杜尔姆心里想。  
“那当然，我以前有个绰号叫‘金爱横’哦”，金特尔窃喜，“我就住楼上402，今晚恭候大驾。”  
“一言为定。”杜尔姆表示确认过眼神，你是我横的人。  
告了别，金特尔出了星巴克才松了口气，心里盘算着赶紧回家把自己原来在家里挂着的那件弗莱堡队的签名球衣藏起来。

6.  
杜尔姆交完班，敲响金特尔家大门时已经是半夜一点半了。  
“不好意思，我那个同事磨叽死了，等他半天。”杜尔姆小脸被夜风吹的发红，他风风火火地进了屋子，脱下厚重的制服，神气活现地露出里面穿的新款的多特蒙德主场队服，“马蒂亚斯，我可以这么叫你吗，你看我的球衣怎么样，我特地印的是罗伊斯的号码。”  
“叫我马蒂就好”，金特尔真的为这一声“马蒂亚斯”暗爽到内伤，过了几秒才对杜尔姆的后半句话做出了反应，“你很喜欢马尔科·罗伊斯吗？”  
杜尔姆小鸡啄米似的点头，“我小的时候和他是一个青训学校的呢，不过他很快就跳级走了。”  
说完，他不无遗憾地叹了口气。  
金特尔略微思索了一下，安抚似的拍了拍杜尔姆的肩膀，“各有所长嘛，你警察做的很好啊。”  
杜尔姆听了这话不仅露出了感激的笑容，“谢谢啦。”  
说完，比赛的重播开始了，今天是多特蒙德主场作战，交织相间的旗帜横幅人群组成了黄黑的海洋，两个年轻人跟着电视转播也情不自禁地跟唱起队歌。  
尽管是在看重播，金特尔仍然能感觉到杜尔姆紧张地要死还要强装镇定，不停地靠说笑和小口小口地给自己灌黑啤来缓解压力。  
“警官，你少喝点，我家自酿的黑啤后劲很大呢。”金特尔哭笑不得。  
杜尔姆无暇分心，眼睛死死盯着在场上拿球飞奔的“小火箭”罗伊斯，不想刚入禁区就被对方后卫放倒，他“嗷”地惨叫一声，手里的啤酒差点泼了一身。  
金特尔被吓了一跳，赶紧探过头来，结果被杜尔姆一把抓住衣领，对方一脸生无可恋，嚷嚷：“该死的隔壁，放倒了我偶像。”  
金特尔：“……杜尔姆警官，你是不是喝醉了？”  
杜尔姆瞪他，“我没有！”  
上半场伤停补时结束，多特蒙德0：1暂时落后，金特尔头疼地看着抱着自己家装黑啤的罐子死不撒手的小警官，真的很怕他喝大了。  
还好，下半场罗伊斯连扳两球，多特蒙德有惊无险地小胜。  
而此时金特尔家的黑啤也被杜尔姆差不多喝得见底了。  
终场哨声响起后，杜尔姆突然扭过头死死盯住金特尔，“我们赢了？”  
客厅的灯是关着的，光借着电视机的光金特尔也没法确定小警官是不是醉了，只好说：“赢了。”  
话音刚落，杜尔姆就一头栽进了他的怀里。  
金特尔僵在原地，以一个极其别扭的姿势在沙发和自己喜欢的人之间保持一个相对和谐的平衡，但是心底的有个声音一直在不断地在怂恿他.  
告白吧。  
挣扎了半天，金特尔终于沉下气来把杜尔姆紧紧搂在怀里。  
“喝了我家啤酒，就要做我的人哦，埃瑞克。”

7.  
埃瑞克·杜尔姆第二天一早醒来时，第一反应是，想吐。  
他从床上一跃而起，本能地寻找卫生间的方向，推开门趴在马桶上吐了个昏天黑地。  
好不容易缓过一口气了，他有气无力地按下冲水键，然后扶着墙缓缓地站了起来。  
诶？等一下，这好像不是我家……  
杜尔姆一脸懵逼地从卫生间里挪出来，看着眼前从布局到装潢都陌生无比的房间，脑海中飞过一连串弹幕：我是谁，我在哪，靠，发生了什么……  
金特尔做好早餐，从厨房出来，看见杜尔姆傻杵在客厅里思考人生。  
“嘿，你醒了，感觉好些了吗？”金特尔看着杜尔姆懵逼的状态心中有数，“你昨天看球的时候喝多了就睡在我家了，你的球衣我帮你换了，手洗干净了。”  
杜尔姆下意识看向挂满衣物的阳台，自己黄黑的罗伊斯球衣在一堆衬衫中格外扎眼。  
记忆的潮水断断续续地回流，他想起他好像是来金特尔家一起看鲁尔德比的重播，然后喝了点酒，然后……  
他揉了揉自己胀痛的脑袋，“我好像喝断片了……”  
金特尔笑着说：“你知道你喝了多少吗，两升黑啤，我爸爸原来是酿酒商，他做的黑啤可比酒吧里那些厉害多了。”  
杜尔姆有些崩溃，感觉自己的发际线都要后退了，他小心翼翼地问：“我我我没做什么不好的事吧，那个我吧一紧张就会不停地想要喝酒，我要是做了什么我真的不是故意的！”  
金特尔看着杜尔姆委屈巴巴的样子，感觉心都要化了，他慢慢地挪到杜尔姆跟前，“我们家有个规矩，但凡有男孩子出门在外都会带上自家酿制的黑啤，然后把它献给自己心仪对象，向那个人表白……”  
杜尔姆愣了一下，猛地抬起头来，正好对上金特尔希冀满满的蓝眼睛。  
“埃瑞克，你喝了我的酒，我也……喜欢你很久了，你愿意做我的那个人吗？”  
杜尔姆的脸颊通红，却半天也没说出一句话来。  
金特尔想去拉杜尔姆拽着衣角的手，却看到他的右手上有一枚戒指。  
他听见自己的心咯噔了一下子，然后沉入了海底。

8.  
那天的告白或许是因太过突然和仓促，最后算是不了了之。  
恋爱初丁金特尔感觉自己颇受打击，且对杜尔姆手上那枚戒指耿耿于怀，搞得上班的时候无精打采的。  
克拉默和霍夫曼以为他出了什么事，问长问短，结果一听缘由，都噎住了。  
霍夫曼憋了半天，拍了拍金特尔的肩膀，“哎呀，兄弟人生不如意十有八九，天涯何处无芳草……”  
话还没说完就被克拉默在桌子底下狠狠踹了一脚。  
克拉默瞪了霍夫曼一眼，有转过头来安慰金特尔，“马蒂，你不用想这么多，谁说戴戒指的就一定是有主了，有主怎么了，能追到就是本事，你这才哪到哪啊，可不能这么快就打退堂鼓啊。”  
“可我现在再去对他好，他肯定就觉得我只是想泡他。”金特尔有气无力地合上文件夹，“可我是真的喜欢他啊。”  
“这样吧”，霍夫曼一拍桌子，决定助好兄弟一臂之力，“你把他的一些基本信息告诉我，我托人在他们内部打听打听，看看是谁动了我兄弟的小警官。”  
克拉默连声应和，也出谋划策，“下下周一，不就是你生日了嘛，约出去问清楚，要是真的没缘分就算了，说不定他只是不好意思而已。”  
金特尔点点头，冲着放在办公桌角落的一个迷你镜框发呆，里面是他之前偷偷拍的杜尔姆执勤时的照片。  
你，真的一点也不喜欢我吗？

9.  
金特尔感觉杜尔姆在躲着他。  
当连着三天不管是上班下班都没在交警值班岗亭看到杜尔姆执勤的身影后，金特尔验证了自己的猜想是正确的。  
他不死心，旁敲侧击了一下杜尔姆的那些同事们，原来杜尔姆为了躲着他把自己所有的班都换成了午夜岗。  
金特尔不觉有些抑郁，心里酸酸的。  
第一次主动追求人就碰了软钉子，道阻且长，道阻且长。  
回到家，金特尔把杜尔姆上次落在阳台的球衣收下来，那天杜尔姆算是落荒而逃，连宝贝球衣都忘了拿。  
金特尔落寞地把球衣仔仔细细地折好，球衣虽然挂了好几天了，上面还带着一点点薰衣草金纺的味道。  
他正想着是亲手送回去还是托同事转送时，霍夫曼打了电话过来。  
金特尔刚刚接通就听见霍夫曼在那头火急火燎地嚷嚷：“马蒂，我托我那个也在交通大队工作的朋友打听到了，你那个小警官没有对象，他们队就数他单身！”  
有句话怎么说来着，幸福来得太突然。用来形容金特尔现在的心情，再贴切不过了。  
他现在感觉自己跟打了鸡血一样，斗志昂扬。  
而这边连着三天上大夜班的杜尔姆感觉自己快要因为熬夜过多而猝死了。  
说实话，他真是肠子都快悔青了，他感觉自己东躲西藏的样子好像不是在躲暗恋对象，而是在躲自己的仇家一样。  
今天是最后一天夜班了，杜尔姆心中暗暗告诫自己不能怂，一定要挺起腰杆来大大方方和金特尔说话。  
再说了，自己真的不喜欢他吗，说真的，他自己心里也没把握。  
想着想着就已经快两点了，岗亭里也有台小加热器，呼呼的暖风熏得杜尔姆昏昏欲睡，他刚刚要坠入梦乡，耳边传来了敲打玻璃的声音。  
杜尔姆本能地从椅子上一跃而起，他茫然地环绕四周，发现刚刚有人敲了岗亭的玻璃门，而那个人正是金特尔。  
金特尔裹着黑色的大衣，身边缭绕着自己呼出的白气，微笑着与杜尔姆隔门相望。

10.  
杜尔姆大脑短路了将近半分钟，才反应过来，现在这个情形，正确的打开方式应该是自己打开门，至少把人家放进来而不是傻乎乎地隔着门深情对望。  
他赶紧把门打开，示意金特尔进来，然后有些尴尬地摸着鼻子问：“有事吗？”  
金特尔似乎不受他的影响，打算把追人时厚脸皮的精神贯彻到底，“你上次把你的球衣拉在我家里了，我把它给你送来顺表看看你。”  
杜尔姆再傻也能听出来后半句才是重点，脸一下子就烧了起来，低声说了谢谢，然后接过装球衣的纸袋。  
“我还给你带了点宵夜”，金特尔把另外一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋也递了过去，“我上次看你在超市买了很多即食布丁，我猜你喜欢甜品，所以今天路过甜品店给你买了一些。”  
杜尔姆咬着嘴唇，一声不吭地接过袋子，依稀能看见最上面的是一盒红豆布丁，甜美的奶香丝丝缕缕地从纸袋的缝隙里钻出来，不动声色地撩拨着他的心。  
“埃瑞克。”金特尔突然喊了他的名字。  
“嗯？”  
“下星期一是我的生日……”金特尔紧张地与杜尔姆对视，“我能邀请你和我一起吃个饭吗？”  
可以吗？为什么不可以呢？  
杜尔姆感觉自己耳边有两个小人儿在不停地争吵着，一个闹着要答应，一个不住地打着退堂鼓，犹豫了几秒了之后，他听见自己说：“好。”  
得到准允的金特尔内心真的炸成一片烟花，他感觉自己开心得恨不得当街裸奔一下以示敬意，眼中的兴奋都快要溢出来了。  
“那天下班我来接你！”金特尔说，并趁杜尔姆不注意飞快地在他的额头上落下一个轻轻的吻。  
等杜尔姆反应过来，金特尔已经像一阵旋风一样飞奔到马路对面了。  
“这个死小子……”杜尔姆喃喃道，手不自觉地摸了摸自己的额头。  
幸好他面前没有一面镜子，要是看见自己正红着脸傻笑的话，杜尔姆大概会羞愤而亡。  
他打开装甜品的纸袋子，里面除了红豆布丁，还有缀着红草莓的黑森林，洒满杏仁片的乳酪蛋糕，袋子最下面还有一张小小的卡片，上面写着几句话。

“这是怎么回事？是要告诉我一个秘密？”

“是的——一个秘密。我爱你。”✳

11.  
为了早点去接杜尔姆去吃晚餐，金特尔头一次早退。  
看着消失在公司门口金特尔那兴冲冲的背影，主动帮他揽下工作报告的霍夫曼摸着自己毛茸茸的下巴对一边啧啧称叹的克拉默说：“这次要是成了，我一定要好好宰马蒂这小子一顿。”  
克拉默“切”了一声，道:“这有什么，这小子又把我的车借走了。”  
“你懂什么，他没准把你的车当成定情信物用来保佑自己今天告白成功呢。”霍夫曼咯咯直笑。  
“……这么说，我也要宰他一顿。”克拉默一拍桌子，决定和霍夫曼组成统一战线。  
开车去接杜尔姆的路上，金特尔心情很好，等红灯的时候还不住地一边哼着小曲一边对着后视镜上下打量自己的装扮是否有何不妥之处。  
虽然接近晚高峰，但好在路上不是很堵，开到家附近只用了半小时不到，金特尔远远地就看到刚刚换完班的杜尔姆站在岗亭的对面等他。  
金特尔赶紧开到他面前，下车替他打开车门，“天这么冷你在岗亭里等我就好啦。”  
杜尔姆愣了一下，颇有些不好意思地回道：“马蒂亚斯，在交警岗亭边上停车算违章行为……”  
金特尔一脸懵逼地和杜尔姆面面相觑了几秒，两个人都忍不住笑了起来。  
“不好意思，我是职业病，你懂的。”杜尔姆红着脸嘟囔。  
“是我的错，警官，下了班还要教育我这种马路杀手，真的是辛苦您了。”金特尔微笑着认错，然后探过身帮杜尔姆把安全带系好。  
金特尔选的餐馆离他们住的地方有点远，他带着杜尔姆走进大门时，说：“这里的老板和我是弗赖堡的老乡，我想带你试试我的家乡菜。”  
弗赖堡，一个离多特蒙德482.7公里远，与法国毗邻的南方城市。  
那里是金特尔从小长大的地方，杜尔姆心中默念着这个城市的名字，然后下意识地摸了一下装在自己口袋里的小盒子，胸口像是揣着一只兔子，怦怦直跳。  
主菜和开胃菜和德国其他地区的菜色大同小异，有些杜尔姆还能叫出名字来，侍者在给他倒酒的时候金特尔示意少倒一些。  
他对杜尔姆说：“这是弗赖堡特产的白葡萄酒，度数很高，你酒量不好，还是少喝点，我今天开车就没口福啦。”  
杜尔姆点点头，看见侍者又放了一小碟紫红色的果酱在餐桌上，便饶有兴趣地问金特尔：“马蒂，这是什么果酱？蓝莓么？”  
金特尔笑着让他自己试试。  
杜尔姆犹疑着用叉子放了一些入口，酸甜爽口，还能吃到像是果籽似的东西。  
“很好吃”，杜尔姆仔细回味了一下，但还是不能确定，“是什么，蔓越莓？”  
“是桑葚。”金特尔答道，“小时候是我的最爱，我妈妈会把它涂在黑森林蛋糕上解巧克力的腻。”  
杜尔姆表示很喜欢，有伸出手舀了一些，金特尔忍不住瞥了一眼他的右手。  
没有带戒指。  
一阵阵狂喜像是涨潮时的海浪一样在他的心头翻涌。  
金特尔决定把在心底憋了好久的话说出来。  
“埃瑞克……”  
“嗯？”杜尔姆好像感知到了什么，拿叉子的手微微地抖了一下。  
“我知道我上次的告白有些突兀，而且对你来说有些……但我说的没有半句假话，我的心里的想法也没有变过，”金特尔感觉自己开始有些语无伦次，“但我还是想问，尽管这个问题有些冒昧且无意义，你之前右手上戴的戒指，是因为有情感上的誓约吗？”  
真的，话音未落，金特尔就后悔了，他真的恨不得一头撞死。  
杜尔姆没有说话，他放下叉子沉默了几秒，轻声开口：“其实就算你不问我也想说这个事的，但这个事情对你来说可能有些荒唐，但我愿意解释给你听，前提是你不准笑话我。”  
见杜尔姆并没有生气的意思，金特尔松了口气，忙不迭地保证不会嘲笑他。  
杜尔姆从口袋里掏出一个小盒子打开，里面正是让金特尔之前产生误会的那枚戒指。  
“是这样的，我家里世代都是天主教徒”杜尔姆顿了顿，红着脸看着金特尔，“这枚戒指代表的是贞洁，准确来说，代表着我还是个处男。”

12.  
从小到大都没去过几次教堂的半无神论者金特尔呆掉了。  
不过为了不让自己喜欢的人难堪，他立刻反应了过来，表示这没什么。  
杜尔姆脸红得像是要熟了，他绞着手抬不起头来，“之前你和我告白的时候，我真的不知道该怎么反应才好，后来才想起来你大概是因为这个戒指误会什么了……”  
“埃瑞克，你听我说，这不是什么不能言说的问题，没有什么不好意思的。”  
杜尔姆咬咬牙抬起头来，“你愿意接受吗？”、  
“什么？”  
“我把这个戒指作为生日礼物送给你”，杜尔姆感觉自己的声音因为紧张而打颤，“之前我一直不能确定那种感情，但后来想想，我大概是交通信号灯坏掉那天下午之后就开始喜欢你了……你愿意接受我的礼物吗？”  
金特尔感觉自己被幸福冲昏了头脑，那种晕乎乎的感觉像是喝多了白葡萄酒一样，愉悦的眩晕着。  
“小傻瓜”，金特尔拿起盒中的戒指，套在自己的无名指上，，好像正好合适，“刚刚我不是说了吗，我的心一直都没有变过啊。”  
杜尔姆的眼底好像有星光在闪。  
两个人相视一笑，一切皆大欢喜。  
正餐撤去，侍者把早就准备好的蛋糕端了上来，点好蜡烛，还贴心地调暗了他们这边的灯光。  
烛光跳跃，杜尔姆笑着说：“许个愿吧，马蒂。”  
金特尔笑着闭上眼睛，心中默念：希望埃瑞克·杜尔姆以后叫埃瑞克·金特尔。  
刚刚许完愿，他就听见杜尔姆在自己耳边用气音说着生日快乐。  
用完晚餐，金特尔第一次光明正大地牵起了自己喜欢的人的手，走到停车场的时候，他突然低下头亲了杜尔姆一下，杜尔姆猝不及防，被亲个正着，连气都忘了换。  
亲完金特尔表示刚刚在餐厅的时候就想亲了，不过人太多没好意思，然后挨了第一次接吻完全无经验可言的杜尔姆一拳。  
金特尔去拉他的手，杜尔姆稍微拗了一下，把手伸了出来，十指紧扣。  
在公司加班肝到快九点的克拉默和霍夫曼收到了一条来自金特尔ins更新的提醒。  
点进去一看，金特尔晒了一张两只手十指紧扣的照片，而这次带着戒指的人是金特尔了。  
“成了。”克拉默露出一副老母亲喜嫁爱女的欣慰表情。  
“好的”，霍夫曼表示这狗粮他吃的很服气，“想好了在哪里宰他一顿没有？”  
“楼下那家法国的安格斯牛扒怎么样？”  
“妥了，就这家了。”  
克拉默和霍夫曼表示他们的恋爱助攻需要付费，不过这时候这对小情侣应该不会想那么多了，没有什么比他们现在在一起的每分每秒更重要的了。

【彩蛋】  
金特尔：埃瑞克，你长得这么好看，从小到大居然没有人觊觎过你？  
杜尔姆：……抱歉，马蒂，我以前大学之前上的都是男校。  
金特尔：（如临大敌）那更糟，还有这么多男的也要觊觎你。  
杜尔姆：（做思考状）好像只有你哎……  
金特尔：那说明我眼光好  
杜尔姆：……（掉头就走）  
金特尔：（追妻）埃瑞克，我错了！！！  
克拉默&霍夫曼：呵呵，叫你嘴贱。

注释  
加深且打星号的部分是引用了《飘》里面的一段对白  
弗赖堡小吃特产西餐礼仪啥的是我查的，不一定对  
Purity ring这个事是我从别的金红文里看到的，不过14年那会儿杜尔姆确实是你德全队当时唯一的处男  
这篇文里交警值班三班倒，还有鲁尔区人民对于鲁尔德比的热情是毋庸置疑的  
晕菜&小霍现在是金总在门兴的队友，小霍其实和红红原来是老朋友，为了情节需要，设定为他俩不认识  
此文有些沙雕，因为为了甜，沙雕且缺少逻辑也是无可奈何  
至于天主教家庭对于自家小孩的贞洁和性取向问题报以怎样的态度，我不大清楚

段小美  
2018.08.09 晚23：41完稿于家中


End file.
